It girl
by CrazyR5er
Summary: Austin&Ally. We were Best friends Since We Were Born! For real We were Born On the same Day, Same Time. That how Close we Were. He Knew All my secrets, I knew All His. He was Even My first Kiss, Boyfriend. We still Best friends Just Not that Close. When He met Cassidy, I was Replace By love.
1. Chapter 1

_It girl._

_Ch 1:It girl!_

_Austin&Ally. We were Best friends Since We Were Born! For real We were Born On the same Day, Same Time. That how Close we Were. He Knew All my secrets, I knew All His. He was Even My first Kiss, Boyfriend. We still Best friends Just Not that Close. When He met Cassidy, I was Replace By love. He start Spending More time With Her than Me. He tried to Talk to me But Cassidy start Making out with him. I didn't want to be alone so Now I do This..._

_ "_2, 4, 6, 8 Who do we appreciate? Not the king, Not the queen, Only the Manatees football team!" That Right. I'm a Cheerleader. I'm the Flier Since I'm the Lightest and Short. We're The Manatees AND WE MAKE THE CROWD CRAZY!

"WHO GOING TO WIN THIS WEEK FOOTBALL GAME!" I shout In to the Microphone. "MANATEES, MANATEES, MANATEES!" The crowd said at the Pep-Rally. I love the Spotlight, Thank for Austin for Breaking Me from My Stage Fright I can do anything. When The Pep-rally was Over The Cheer team Meet at my locker. "Ally! It been 3 month since You join the Team and You are the Best Cheerleader We Ever Had! So We are going to throw a Huge party for you Tonight at 6pm and The whole school In Invited!" Maddie The Captain said. "Thank Maddie! I can't wait." I said and Take out My backpack. "Oh No! Ally Austin coming!" "Group Circle! Fast" I whisper. You see Austin Dated A few Cheerleader And He hated them so He never Come To Pep-rally, Football games, Anything that deal with Cheerleader. "Hurry Als! He almost here." Amy said. "And... Done!" I change In to a Red V-neck and Black Skinny jeans. "Too Hot!" Lola said. "Hey Als. Why are you Hanging Out with Them." Austin said. "At least We talk to her and HANG OUT!" Megan said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN. Ally and I always hang out. Right Ally?" Austin said. Wrong. You been Making out with That whore but I said "I have to go. See you guys at the Party." I said And Rush to my Car. I saw A Flash of Blonde. "Hey Als." Riker! "Hey Riker!" I said and Hug him. He kiss me nice and slow but I Push him back. "Riker, Austin could Be Round. You know He freak out If know about us Dating." I said. "Ally You know he with Cassidy so We Can be Alone." "Yo Als!" We saw Austin Ran to us. "I told you." I said Quietly. "Sup Riker? What you and Ally are Talking about" " Maddie Having An Awesome Party and I want to take Ally as my Date. If that ok with her? " "You're 18 She 16-" "We'll be 17 Next Week so I accept that date." I said happily. "Ok. Cassidy Want me to go so I meet you there."We nod and Watch him Walk off. "17! Lucky Number." Riker said. "What you want for your Birthday?" "My old life back." I said sitting on my car Hood. "Why you said that. Ally Everyone love you. Every girl want to be you, Every boy want to date you which I need to watch. Ally! You're Marino High School 'IT GIRL'!" Riker said and Smile. "Riker. That the Sweetest Thing you ever said." "You just miss Austin." He said. "Alittle but I'm the 'It girl'! We should get Ready. Pick me up at 6:30." I kiss his cheek and Drove off.

Later:

5...4...3...2...1 _Honk Honk!_ On time! "Dad I'm going out!" "Ok Have fun!" I ran to Riker car and up in. "Hey Baby." I said and Kiss him on the Lip. "Hey sweetheart. You look Beautiful." I was wearing A Blue Crop top and black jean with Blue Heels. "I know It your Favorite Color." He smile and Drove off. "So The Cheerleader Plan this Party for you?" I nod and Smile. "They Love you! The Team is Nothing With out you!" He said. "That why I love you! You are A sweetheart." I Said while He pull up to the House and It was Pack. When We walk in Everyone Yell "Ally!" I smile. "Ally! There you are! Let the party begin!" Maddie said. Everyone Was Drinking ,Dancing and I was the spotlight. "Baby I'm going To get some Punch. You want some?" I nod and watch him walk off. "Guess Who!" Someone cover my eyes. I turn around and saw Austin. "Hey! I thought you were Joking About coming!" "It an awesome party. So where Riker." "Here he come." Riker came with Two sodas. "The punch was spike so I got soda. " I grab one and Smile. "Thanks." Cassidy came over here and rub all over Austin. "Austy Come On I miss you so much!" She said. "Ok Sweety. Bye guys." We watch them sucking there Faces. "Hey Guys! Now You know that this Party for Ally! and Her Birthday Next week." Maddie said Thur the Microphone. Everyone was clapping. "Well I'm making Ally Co-Captain of the Cheer team!" Oh no. "And Happy Birthday Ally!" A big cake roll out the kitchen. It was 3 layer and White with Red and Pink Roses. It said '_Happy Birthday Als!' and Had 17 candles._ "I love it." I said. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone Shout. I look of at Austin and He Still making out with Cassidy! "Make a Wish!" Riker said.

_I wish my life was always perfect like this._

I blew my candles and Open my eyes. Everyone was Clapping and Getting some cake. "What you wish for?" Riker ask. "It came true." I said and kiss him. Or did it?

**If you Don't Understand Austin and Ally Were Super Close Until Austin and Cassidy Started to date. Ally is a cheerleader and Dating Riker. Dez and Trish are Coming Later. AUSLLY WILL COME! Lot of drama and Love. Austin and Ally are Also Juniors and Riker is a Senior. Follow it and Fav it and Love it! I almost forgot! PM Me If you want to be a Writer or Help me with Some Ideas! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

_It girl._

_Ch 2: FWB?_

I said 'Hey L.A.'  
It's really really nice to meet ya,  
If it's okay I think I'll stay  
Cause I just want to have some fun

Top down just chilling on the west side  
Hands up yeah ready for a good time  
'Hey L.A.'  
It's really really nice to meet ya

I look at My guitar that Riker Got me Today because It was My Birthday. I look at all my gifts from My Friends and It a Pile. Austin was coming Over so we can do our birthday Cupcake thing. We been doing that Since we're Little.

10 Years Ago:

_"You got the Cupcakes Als?" I nod and Grab them. We walk to My Room and Sat on my Bed. We Light our Candles and Smile. "You Go First Als." Austin said. "I went first Last year. It your Turn." I said and Blush. He nod and Blew our his Candles. I push up my Glasses and Blew my candles. "Happy Birthday Als." He said. "Happy Birthday Austin." I said and Hug him. Then We Threw Our Cupcake In each other Faces. _

Now:

Where Is He? It almost 8 and We Were Born at 8:15. I hear a knock on the Door. I put my guitar in the Closet and Ran to the Door. I open the Door and Saw A Huge Box. It was From Austin.

_To: Ally_

_The Most Awesome Best Friend I ever Had. Happy Birthday._

_From Austin._

I smile and Saw the Box move. "What the Hell?" I said. Austin Pop out off the Box and Yell "Rawwwwwwww!" I Scream and Punch him in the Face. "Austin!" I said. "I'm so Sorry! That what you get for Freaking me out!" I said. "I'm sorry and when you know how to hit." "I took kick-Boxing." I said. He got out of the Box, Put out the Candles and My real Gift. "Should I put my Gift In the Pile?" He said. "No. Here your Gift." I said. He smile and Took my Gift. "Let Me get the Cupcakes." I said. He smile and Nod.

Austin POV

I look Over At Ally Desk and Saw A picture Of Us at Camp In the 8th Grade. That when Every Thing was Happy. I smile and Saw a picture Fall down. I grab it and It was The Photo booth picture. Ally and Riker. She was Were His Glasses and I saw The Last Picture. They were Kiss and I didn't Know what to Said. Are They Dating? Was Ally going to Tell Me? We knew Each other secrets! Now My Nose and Heart Hurt I hear Footsteps and I put the Pictures Down and Sat on her Bed. "Ready?" Ally said and Smile. "Ready!" I said. "It 8:12. 3 more Mins until 17!" She said and Sat By me. I light the Candles and Put them on the cupcakes. "Who go first?" she said. "We should Both do it at once." I said. She nod and Said "3.." "2" "1!" We blew out our Candles and Said "Happy Birthday!" We laugh and Look at each other. "Happy Birthday Als." I said. "Happy Birthday Austin." She Said We hug and One thing let to Another We were Kissing. It was Better Than What her Name? I forgot my own Girlfriend Name. It was Like a good Five mins until Ally Push Me Back. "Is That My second Birthday Gift?" I said. "Shut Up." She Said and Got On to top Of me. Oh Happy Birthday To me!

*(^o^)* *(^o^)* *(^o^)*

Ally POV

I woke up with An Arm Around me. I turn and Saw Austin. I look Under The Blanket and I was Fully Dress But Austin was Shirtless. "Austin? Austin!" I said. I forgot He A deep Sleeper. I move his Arm and Grab my water bottle. I walk to His Side and Pour it On him. "Wake up!" I said. "I'm Up!" He said and got up. I shouldn't have Pour Water On him. Wet + Abs = Morning Sexyness. "Like what you see?" Austin said. I bit my Lip and blush. "You know you do?" He said And Walk closer to me. "Shut up and Kiss me." I said and Jump On him with my leg cross around his waist. He smile and Kiss me . It felt like Fireworks. It felt so Wrong but Right. I felt His Hand Go to my Hips. I put my hand Into His Blonder Hair. I never did this to Riker!

Austin start to kiss my Neck and I push him off. "Austin!" I said and Slap him. "Oww! What!?" "This Is wrong!" "What Wrong?" He said. "Kissing!" I said. "Austin You're Cheating on Cassidy. That Wrong." He nod. "Can We be FWB? I REALLY like kissing you." I roll my Eyes and look for Something in my Closet. "You Still have My Back-up Clothes?" He said. "Yea Here you go." I said and give it to him. I grab my orange blazer, neon pink tank top, gold sequin shorts and Brown Flats. I turn and saw Austin Already Dress. "Can you leave so I can Change?" " No I think I stay." He said cocky. I push him out and Change in to my outfit. I put my Hair in a bun and Put on Lip gloss and Blush. I walk Downstairs with Austin. "So No FWB?" "Only When I really Need it." "So yes?" " Maybe." I said. " I'm cool with that." I laugh and Grab an Apple. We Walk to His Car Since My's was In the Shop. When We got to School Let just say I was take away by my Friends.

*(^o^)* *(^o^)* *(^o^)*

"So Austin Gave you A ride?" Maddie said at Lunch. "Yea. He still My friend." I said and Sat at the Cheer leading Table a.k.a Popular Table. "Whatever. I mean Look at him. Cassidy And Him Never stop Sucking their Faces!" Lisa said. "True but He still talk to me well Try to talk to me." I said. "That why Cassidy was Kick off the Team!" Maddie said and Ate her Fries. " She was A cheerleader?." I said. I didn't even know since I skip the Pep-Rally with Austin. "Yep. She was Captain. When She Met Austin It was _'Austin Is so cute!' or ' He going to be My_ Boyfriend!' So We Kick her Out. Thank to her Austin and Her are Dating and We have you!" Maddie said. I smile and Look at them and They were Happy and Never Apart. "So Als, We're going to the Mall You want to come?" Zoey said. "Sure. I need a ride." "I take you." Maddie said. I smile and Nod.

*(^o^)* *(^o^)* *(^o^)*

Maddie and I walk to Chemistry Class and Saw Austin and Cassidy Still Kissing. "Get A room!" Maddie said. "Shut up Maddie." Cassidy Hiss. I roll my Eyes and Sat by Maddie and Cross from Austin and Cassidy. "Hey Als." Austin Said. Maddie roll her eyes and Sigh. "Hi Austin." When The Teacher Walk in She Said We were going to make a Smoke Bomb.

5 mins Later:

"Cassidy! That too much Sugar!**(1)**" Maddie said. "I know what I'm doing Loser!" Cassidy said. "Who you calling a Loser Dork!" Maddie Said. "That Why too much Cassidy." I said. "Stay out of this Dawson!" Cassidy said Rudely. "Don't Talk to My Best Friend like that!" Maddie yell. "I can yell at Any one!" Cassidy Yell. Since the Thing had To much Sugar When we Light it up It had A huge explosion. "I told you!" Maddie said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_*(^o^)* *(^o^)* *(^o^)*_

After School, We Were to Maddie Car and She was Mad as Hell. "Who she think she is! That Fake Wannabe!" She said. "Like She Some one!" She said. "She is someone. She Cassidy Summer." I said and Got in her Car. "Haha! Ally! It not time for you Smartmouth. I need a Plan so she can Be put down." I roll my Eyes and Saw Austin Cassidy Kissing and It Hurt me. Deep.

**OMG! Austin and Ally Are FWB! What Maddie Plan for Cassidy! Should Austin be Mad at Ally and Riker? Who Better, Austin and Ally or Ally and Maddie? Should Ally Tell Austin and Riker and Her? Are they going to be Cougth When they kiss? Find out soon!**

**(1) That what they put to make Smoke Bomb I think! LOL! :)**

**Ok. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

_It girl._

_Ch 3: Losing Him._

"So Cassidy put too much sugar in to the bomb and made an explosion. She so dumb." Maddie said to the Cheerleaders at the mall. "YEA!" They said. I stay quiet and said "I'm getting a soda. I'll be back." They nod and kept talking. I walk to this hot dog place and Ask for a coke. "Here one coke. That will be a 1.20$" That voice it sound familiar. I look up and saw a short Latina girl. "Trish?" I said. She look up and ask "Do I know you?" "It me. Ally. Ally Dawson." She smile and Hug me! "I was Playing with you! You think I would forget my Bff!" I smile and Hug her one more time. "I thought you move to Texas.' "My mom hated it. So I'm back in Miami. Where Austin?" I frown and Sigh. I turn and Saw him and Cassidy Kissing. "Over there." I said. "With Cassidy! I thought you and Him would be together." I nod no and Ask her If she want to hang out at my house. She nod and smile. I pay her and Gave her a 20$ tip. I grab my stuff.

I walk pass Austin and He jump up and Said "Hey Als." I kept my head down. "Hey Austin." I said Shyly. "What Wrong." I look up and Saw him worried. "Nothing." I saw the Cheerleader making faces and I giggle a little. "What so funny." I forgot about Austin. "Oh nothing." I saw Riker Coming Over. "I have to go." I tried to walk away but Austin grab me "Wait. I wanted to ask you with you want to hang out tonight." "Sorry Busy! Maybe Next time?" I said walking backward. He sigh and said "Ally.. Wait out!" Before I turn I fell in to the Mall Fountain. "Ally!" All my friends said. I stand up and Saw them ran to me. Cassidy was laughing and My v-neck was TIGHT And it show me Bra. All the boys was winking and whistling at me. I roll my eyes and Walk out of the fountain. Riker gave me his jacket and Whisper "You do look hot with your bra showing." I giggle and smile. I walk to the table and grab my stuff and walk out. I forgot, My car is at the shop. "Need a ride?" Riker said. I laugh and Nod. "Yea.'' I walk to him car and He stop me. "Nope. There a Fee. 5 kisses please." I giggle. "I only have 10 Kisses." I said. He blush and smile. "I take that." I kiss him 10 time and Got in the car. He drove me to my house and I kiss him bye. "I love you." He said. "Love you more."

I walk up stairs and walk to my room. I saw Austin and he piss off. "Do you really love him?" He ask. "Austin-" "Answer me." He said. "Yes." I lied. I still love Austin, I always have. "Why you don't tell me?" I was about to cry and I look at him. "Austin you're my Best friend-" "Was your best friend." "What?" "I don't want to be friend with someone who don't want to hang or talk or date my Brother." He said. "Sorry Ally, I don't want to be friends. So Bye." He said and Walk off. "Austin! Austin wait! Austin!" I ran after him and Went I go to the His car He Drive off. I watch his Car drove off and It start to rain. I lost him. My best friend. My true love. My Lover. I start to cry and ran to my Room. I look at a picture of Austin and I from Last year at the Beach. He was kissing my cheek and I was laughing. No Cassidy, No Riker, No Maddie , and no populate Just me and Austin. Austin Monica Moon. I look bye the Picture is his gift I never Open. I grab it and Open it. It was A matching Dog tag and Guitar pick Necklace. "Oh Austin." I said and smile.

Austin POV

When I got home I ran Pass Riker and Slam my door to my room. I'm so Dumb! I STILL LOVE Ally! She mean the World to me! I look at her gift that I didn't Open. I open it up and Saw The New Ipod I wanted. It was A note On the Back.

**Go to the Pictures!**

I went to the Photos and Saw Old Pictures of us. Just Us. I miss the Old us. "Oh Ally."

No One POV

Austin&Ally, No More. Ally Lay on her Bed Crying her Heart out with Trish by her Side calming her down.

Austin Was Heartbroken and lay on his bed play the Guitar.

They Both said "What happen to us?"

**OH NO! Can they fix their Friendship or Is It gone Forever.**


End file.
